Pain and pride
by Thecrazyfangirl
Summary: When Peter Parker's Aunt dies he needs somewhere to go. Could Tony Stark and Steve Rogers be his new parents? Please review and favorite! :D Tags: Tony x Steve, Tony x Loki (later chapters), superfamily, domestic avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rain fell down from the heavens, it soaked his hair and clothes making him shiver with cold. He was crying, not that you could tell and as the rain fell down his pale cheeks, sobs escaped his lips. "Mr Parker." A male voice called from behind him. Peter continued looking straight forward, not turning to the man that called his name. "Director Fury wishes to speak to you." The man persisted, his footsteps squelching in the mud as he walked to the sodden boy standing before him.

"Tell The Director he can wait." Peter growled, closing his arms around himself.

"I'm afraid this is an urgent matter that can't wait." The man who stood behind him was Phil Coulson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Peter turned to face him, a deadly glare set into his eyes. Phil smiled, despite the fact that the boy was staring daggers into him.

"Can't you see I'm in a fragile state right now? I want you and your stupid S.H.I.E.L.D. to leave me alone!" Peter shouted, balling his fists.

"I know the death of your Aunt has been hard on you but The Director-"

"Screw The Director!" Peter screamed, falling to his knees in the mud. Phil shivered with cold, despite the fact that he was dry due to the small black umbrella he was holding.

"I will tell Director Fury that you need some…space for the moment." Phil said coolly, Peter clawed his nails into the dirt and muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Phil asked, smirking.

"Nothing you want to hear…" Peter snarled back, flipping his wet hair from his face. The rain began to slow, until only a few drops fell from the sky, the empty graveyard which they were in felt eerie to Peter- lonely.

"Well then, Peter Parker, that's all I have to say to you." Phil closed his umbrella and patted Peter on the shoulder. "She's in a better place now son." He said soothingly. Peter rose from the ground and looked back at the grave stone he's been standing by.

"You know Phil, maybe for once in your life, you're right." Peter whispered as the sun broke through an opening in the clouds.

"Have you heard anything from Agent Coulson, Director?" Steve Rogers questioned, relaxing in his chair. The headquarters of the S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier was occupied by The Avengers: Bruce Banner was making mathematical notes in a booklet, Clint Barton was snoozing in a corner, Natasha Romanoff was filing her nails and Tony Stark was checking his beard in the reflection of his Stark Phone.

"I'm afraid not Captain. We don't even know if he's located the Parker boy." Nick Fury replied, furrowing his eyebrows. Natasha looked up from her nail filing and stared at Clint sleeping peacefully in his chair.

"Should I wake up the sleeping Hawk over there?" She asked with a slight smile on her lips. Bruce looked up from his equations, adjusting his glasses and laughed. Nick rolled his eyes at the pair.

"As I was saying…" Nick continued as Clint started snoring loudly. "…hopefully Agent Coulson has located Mr Parker and if not, I'll have to send out Agent Hill… Natasha?" Nick said, turning to the red head.

"Yes sir?" She replied.

"Please can you wake Barton up? 'Cause I can't think with that racket he's making!" He shouted, making Clint jump from his chair.

"What's going on? Has the hellicarrier been breached?" Clint said sleepily before collapsing back in his chair, mumbling something about Budapest.

"I'll take him somewhere else." The assassin leaped from her chair and wheeled Clint out of the room. Suddenly, a hologram of Phil Coulson popped up beside The Director.

"Sir." Phil started, making Director Fury jump in shock.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Agent Coulson." Nick sighed, making Phil frown.

"My apologies Sir." Phil said, clasping his hands together. Steve stood up and started to examine the new piece of technology that had materialised before him.

"And before you ask Captain…" Nick began, smirking. "…It does run on some form of electricity." Tony looked up from his reflection and laughed.

"What's so funny?" The super soldier crossed his arms, fixing Tony with a stern glare.

"Come on now honey, don't give me that look." The billionaire made puppy dog eyes at his boyfriend but Steve still continued to glare.

"I was only being curious…"

"Anyway!" Phil coughed, interrupting the arguing couple. "I have located Mr Parker but he's in a…shall we say… 'Unstable state' and would prefer it if we gave him some space for the time being." The Agent began tapping his foot, waiting for a reply but The Director was still pondering it over. Tony started mouthing apologies to Steve but he wasn't taking any notice.

"What if we need him?" Nick turned to Phil, his trench coat swishing around his legs. Phil sighed and started to speak.

"Well, Sir, maybe if Peter is in a fragile state…and has no one to stay with…"

"Where is this going Agent?" The Director questioned, causing Phil to press his lips into a thin line.

"Well, urmm…Sir…he could stay with Mr Rogers and Mr Stark, they could take care of him until…"

"WAIT, WAIT! Hold on a sec! We're not taking care of teenage boy!" Tony spluttered, coughing with shock. Steve uncrossed his arms and sat next to Tony, taking his hand.

"Maybe this is a good thing for us to do. We can take care of him, we have enough money and there's enough space for him to live in Stark Tower." Steve persisted, clenching his hand tightly. Tony frowned, giving Steve a questioning glance.

"I'm not even much of a Fatherly figure…doesn't Peter need someone to point him in the right direction? Tell him right from wrong? Give him advice? That sort of mumbo jumbo could come from Tasha or bird brain, maybe even Thor could give it a go! Or even Bruce!" Tony gestured towards the scientist who was so busy writing that he hadn't even heard the whole conversation until Tony mentioned his name.

"Excuse me?" He said, widening his eyes. Tony face palmed and sighed.

"Look…the point is I'm not ready for this type of commitment. Me and Steve aren't even married yet! Anything could go wrong from now to then…"

"Tony, you're stressing out. Calm down." The super soldier placed both arms on Tony's shoulders. "Look at me." He breathed. Warm chocolate brown eyes met Steve's concerned sea blue ones and the room fell silent. The Director began tapping his foot impatiently and Bruce coughed.

"Do we even know if Mr Parker wants to stay with Steve and Tony?" Bruce asked and Coulson shook his head.

"I'll relocate Mr Parker and tell him our suggestion. Then it will give Mr Stark some time to think about it." Phil said and the hologram disappeared. Steve cupped Tony's face and placed a light kiss to his forehead.

"I'll leave you to think." Steve whispered in Tony's ear and walked over to The Director. "I'll see you again soon Sir." Steve smiled, shaking Fury's hand.

"Of course you will Captain." Nick smiled in return.

"Would you like to grab some coffee Mr Banner?" Steve suggested and Bruce sprang from his chair, stuffing his notebook and pen in his messenger bag. Steve chuckled and opened the door for Bruce and walked out behind him. Nick Fury stared at Tony with a thoughtful gaze.

"Don't let your demons come back to haunt you Stark." Nick said and turned to leave.

"That's what I'm scared of Director." Tony frowned and The Director closed the door, leaving Tony alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Sorry I didn't put these in the last chapter! So this is the second chapter of Pain and Pride! I hope you like it and please don't forget to comment and favourite and tell everyone (I know I haven't updated in a while…sorry…) Feel free to link this on tumblr but put your blog in the comments so I know about it…so anyway, enjoy! :D

Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly over the kingdom of Asgard making the Thorsday market stuffy and sweltering. Thor sat on a bench by a candle stall, he watched as each wax stick slowly began to melt. "Today is far by the hottest day this year." He said, tugging at his shirt. The Warriors Three sat either side of him. Hogun stared at him with a blank expression; Volstagg was munching on a chicken leg and Fandral has purchased an elegant fan which he was hastily fanning himself with.

"My dear prince, I am boiling! All this sun is damaging my complexion!" Fandral cried and slicked his blonde hair back. Hogun growled making Thor laugh.

"Only you are scared to get some sun on your face Fandral." Hogun crossed his arms, huffing at the vain blonde.

"Excuse me if I'm worrying about myself! When you're fighting battles against Frost giants you don't want a bright red face! Goodness knows what they'd think of me!" Fandral gasped, placing his hands on each side of his face.

"They would probably run away and never return." Volstagg chuckled through a mouthful of food. Thor clasped his friend around his back and joined in with him in a chorus of booming laughter, even Hogun managed a small smile.

"How dare you insult my ravishing beauty!" Fandral said angrily, making the pair laugh harder.

"With all due respect Fandral, I wouldn't say your beauty is ravishing…more like its melting just as a lit candle would…" Hogun said, gesturing to the candle stand. Fandral huffed crossly before leaping to his feet and storming over to a beauty stall.

"We should perhaps be kinder to Fandral; he is a skilled warrior and does deserve some respect." Thor looked at his friends with a serious face making Volstagg frown.

"Come along now Thor, we were only teasing. Fandral knows that! He has our upmost respect. Right Hogun?" Volstagg poked Hogun with a beefy finger making him jump.

"Of course, that is when he's not moaning about which tunic he should wear or who stole his hair brush…" Hogun replied grumpily. Volstagg finished polishing off his chicken leg before tossing it aside.

"Let's return to the palace and see if Father has any news for us." Thor said and the three of them began to walk to the palace gates. "Come on Fandral, you can buy a new hair brush later." Thor sighed and dragged him away by the back of his shirt.

"But sire, me and the maiden at the stall hadn't finished talking!" Fandral protested. A pretty girl behind the stall blushed and waved Fandral goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow at three my darling!" Fandral called and winked. Hogun clipped him round the ear and took him from Thor.

"You can flirt later Fandral." Hogun gruffed and dragged him into the distance.

/

The throne room of the palace was silent until the large golden doors swung open. Thor, followed by The Warriors Three strode into the gleaming palace and stood before an empty throne. "I wonder where Father is." Thor pondered aloud. Hogun dropped Fandral on the floor and stood beside Thor.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Hogun!" Fandral said, standing from the floor and brushing himself off. Volstagg lightly punched Fandral in the arm and laughed. "And I wish you wouldn't touch me Volstagg!" Fandral rubbed his arm and slowly moved away from the overweight warrior. "A champion of Asgard cannot walk around with chicken grease on his clothing!" Fandral protested. "And if you'll excuse me! I have a fair maiden to charm." He cried, running from the throne room.

"Me and Hogun better go after him before he does something stupid." Volstagg sighed and they left in pursuit of the blonde. Thor was left alone in the empty room but couldn't help feel like he was being watched. Tossing the feeling aside, he clambered up the steps to look for his Father.

"Father!" Thor called, peering behind the throne. "He must have taken Mother out." He mumbled, turning away. But before he could leave, a figure materialised in the centre of the room.

"Have you missed me? Brother…" Loki Laufeyson chose his words carefully and smiled at his brother's sign of discomfort. Thor summoned mjolnir quickly and ran down the steps to confront his brother.

"How did you get out of the dungeon?" Thor snarled. Loki narrowed his eyes, clasping his staff tightly.

"The All-Father released me." Loki replied, tilting his head to one side. Thor's eyes widened in disbelief and Loki laughed. "What's the matter, brother? Do you not believe me?" He said, stepping forward so that their noses touched. Thor breathed in Loki's scent and lowered his hammer.

"Maybe if you stopped telling lies then I would." Thor stepped away and began to circle Loki.

"So cautious brother…maybe you should put mjolnir down so we can talk properly." Loki jested, choosing his words carefully.

"And maybe you should put your staff down." Thor responded quickly.

"Oh well, as you wish." Loki raised an eyebrow before letting his staff clutter to the floor. Thor placed mjolnir carefully on the ground and sat on a step beneath his Father's throne.

"What do you want?" Thor stated, crossing his arms as Loki came to sit beside him.

"I need help Thor. And I promise you that is the truth." Loki whispered, looking at Thor with sorrow. Thor opened his mouth to speak but noticed that Loki was starting to cry. Tears fell past his ebony lashes and down his ivy cheeks.

"Loki…" Thor began, not knowing whether to comfort his brother or to be worried. Loki wiped the tears from his eyes before speaking.

"I apologise brother. It's just that the matter is quite personal…" Loki shivered and looked to the floor where the droplets of his tears lay.

"I know we haven't been close lately, with you trying to conquer Midgard and all…" Thor said, making Loki look up. "But you can talk to me and I will listen." Thor put his arm around Loki, patting his back.

"That's a relief, because I need your advice about what I should do with someone." Loki leaned into his brother's touch as Thor let out a heavy breath.

"Who is this 'someone'?" Thor questioned seriously. Loki got up from the marble steps and stood in front of Thor.

"I need advice…about…about my daughter…"

/

"Honey, where's my screwdriver?" Tony shouted to Steve, who was in the kitchen trying to use the coffee machine without much success.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment Tony!" Steve replied as the coffee machine dispensed hot liquid into Tony's favourite mug. Steve sighed with relief, thankful that the coffee machine didn't explode like last time. "What's the matter babe?" Steve wandered into Tony's workshop and placed the mug on the countertop next to the 'missing' screwdriver. Steve picked up the tool and waved it in front of his boyfriend's face. "Looking for this?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. Tony smiled and leaned into Steve's touch, titling back to rest his head on the taller man's shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Tony sighed, taking Steve's hand, interlocking their fingers. Steve twirled Tony around so that he faced him and pulled him in close.

"You would probably do something crazy, like, sell Stark Industries and retire to a remote island." Steve suggested with a slight smirk. Tony lowered his head and nuzzled it into the captain's chest.

"Yeah, something like that…Steve, honey, I've been thinking about what Director Fury said. About us taking care of Peter…" Tony paused and looked up into Steve's calming blue eyes. "…I think you're right, it will be good for us. He is a teenage boy; he can practically take care of himself. Right?"

"I think the Director and Agent Coulson wanted us to be more of a Fatherly figure to Peter. Give him advice and help him with the tough stage he's been going through." Steve let go of Tony's hand and sat on the countertop. Tony wasn't sure how to respond, after all, his own Father hadn't spent much time with him when he was alive and he had no past experience of being a Father. Steve seemed to read his mind and gave him a thoughtful gaze. "You can do it. You can be the Father to Peter that you never had. And I'll be there every step of the way." He reassured him, pulling Tony into a close hug and Tony just stood there for a moment, not speaking or moving. He was just grateful that Steve understood and cared - cared enough to be with him.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." Tony whispered as he began to sob. Not tears of sadness, but tears of pure emotion. Steve put a hand on Tony's cheek and wiped away the tears in one swift motion, leaning in so their noses touched.

"I'll always be here. I'll always help you and, Mr Stark, I'll always love you." Steve breathed out the last sentence and planted a soft kiss on Tony's lips.

"I love you too Mr Rogers." Tony smiled as the couple walked out of the workshop.

/

The Baxter building loomed over everything in sight, a tall beacon of hope and security. Well, that's what Reed Richards thought as his entered his home and called out to his wife who was busy in the kitchen. "You're home late. What got you side-tracked this time?" Susan asked with comical annoyance. She leaned over the banister and looked down at her husband with a smirk.

"Well, dearest, I was making modifications to the Fantasicar when the German ambassador paid a visit and he wanted to see some of my inventions so…"

"…So you had to show him everything, didn't you?" She finished for him. Reed nodded and made his way up the stairs to where Susan stood. She looked as beautiful as ever, he blonde hair fell past he shoulders in long waves and her deep blue eyes seemed warm and kind. He wondered why she had ever fallen in love with him, him of all people! Sighing, he gave her a brief hug before relaxing onto a kitchen stool.

"Where are the kids?" He questioned, yawning and accidently making his mouth wider than usual because of fatigue.

"I'm not sure. They're probably with Ben and Johnny causing trouble, as usual." Susan smiled and began to chop the vegetables. Reed pulled out his phone and checked his schedule, which was free.

"That's weird." Reed frowned, looking up to face Susan.

"What's 'weird'?" She asked, putting the knife down and walking round the kitchen dinner so she could look at Reed's phone.

"My schedule's completely free. No meeting, no conferences, nothing." Reed replied unhappily.

"It's called 'time off' silly." Susan rolled her eyes, grabbing Reed's phone and tossing it on the couch. "It's a good thing. You can spend quality time with the kids and then we can have a meal, as a family. No disturbances, no interferences, nothing." She giggled and kissed him on the forehead. Reed laughed and pulled his wife into his lap, wrapping his elasticated arms around her.

"How about we have some fun?" Reed suggested, kissing Susan's cheek and breathing in her ear.

"Sounds like a plan." Susan replied but before they could continue their 'fun', the rest of the Richards family came hurtling round the corner. Ben Grimm, 'The Thing', had both of Reed and Susan's children balanced on each shoulder and Johnny Storm, 'The Human Torch', was carrying a plastic sword and was battling the squealing children. But when they saw Susan and Reed, they stopped in their tracks. Johnny opened his mouth to say something but it was quickly clamped shut by a big rocky hand and the children had their eyes widened in horror. Both Reed and Susan stopped what they were doing and slowly turned to face the shocked group who still stood staring at them in awkward silence.

"Mom, Dad…" It was Franklin who was first to speak, the eldest of the siblings who had Reed's features but his Mother's light blonde hair. The parents blushed and Susan got up from the stool and returned to her place behind the kitchen countertop. Reed scratched his head and tried to disguise his red face.

"We weren't expecting you to be back yet." Susan said, trying to regain her composure. Ben placed the children carefully on the floor before trying to 'quietly' edge out of the room. Johnny lifted his plastic sword and cheekily waved it in front of his sister's face.

"I didn't know you two had your 'special moments'." Johnny teased; Susan scowled and then made herself invisible so she could hide from the embarrassment. The youngest sibling, Valeria, crossed her arms. She had the same blonde hair as her brother but shared the same face as her Mother's; in many ways she was a miniature Susan.

"Don't be so ridiculous Uncle Johnny, if Mom and Dad didn't have their 'special moments' we wouldn't have been born." Valeria tutted, she may have looked like Susan but she definitely had the brains of her true Father, Victor Von Doom. And for an eight year old, she was pretty well educated in the history of quantum physics and mathematical problems.

"Now Val, don't be like that with your Uncle." Susan said as she reappeared. Johnny poked the plastic sword into his sister's arm and winked.

"The kid's right sis'." Johnny smirked, earning a slap to the wrist from Susan.

"Don't even go there Johnny, just be a good little swordsman and set the table." She said sarcastically. Johnny sighed and shuffled to the cutlery draw, admitting to defeat. "And you two…" She smiled, turning to the children. "…go and fetch Uncle Ben and tell him dinner's ready." Franklin raised his plastic sword and charged round the corner, his sister in pursuit. "I believe it's your turn to plate up the dinner, Mr Richards." She looked towards her husband and narrowed her eyes. Reed stood up and strolled to where the plates stood as his phone buzzed loudly on the couch. Reed stretched his hand and picked up his phone and lazily unlocked the screen. Whistling, he picked up the plates and clicked on the new message he had received. Suddenly, the plates he had been holding fell to the floor and Reed widened his eyes in shock.

"Susan! Grab the kids and run and tell Ben and Johnny to suit up!" Reed screamed, Susan began to panic, unsure of why her husband would say such a thing.

"What's the matter?" She said quickly, running to where Reed stood.

"He's coming for the children Susan!" Reed shouted, grabbing his wife's shoulders, his face full of distress.

"Who's coming for the kids?" Susan questioned. Reed breathed in a sharp breath before answering.

"Norman Osborn! The Green Goblin is coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it, please comment if you do because it makes me happy to read your feedback. :D

Chapter 3

The second time Agent Coulson found Peter Parker was at his flat. Phil struggled to breathe as the smell of dirty laundry hit him when he walked through the apartment door. "Mr Parker!" Phil called, pinching his nose in disgust; suddenly a figure appeared from a doorway and scowled at the sight before him.

"Not you again, I told you before, Fury can stick his mission for me up his…"

"This time I'm not here because of Fury." Phil interrupted, kicking aside a pair of moth eaten boxer shorts. Peter narrowed his eyes and made his way across the laundry obstacles before sitting on an old patch-quilted chair.

"If it's not about Fury, then what's up?" Peter looked like an intrigued child and the Agent only stood there and smiled at his wide eyes and anticipated face.

"We've found you a family Peter."

"A what?" Peter asked in confusion. Phil came to sit in the chair opposite him and leaned forward, smiling.

"Mr Stark and Mr Rogers have agreed to take you in at Stark Tower. Well, that is, only if you want to…" The Agent surveyed Peter as he took the information in. It couldn't have been an easy decision but Peter was quick to reply.

"When will I be able to go?" Peter's face lit up, he'd never had much of a family. Even when his Aunt and Uncle were alive they had kept their distance from him. Peter wondered what it would be like to have real parents, a real home and a real family.

"As soon as you're ready." Phil replied. Peter quickly sprang from his chair and began grabbing everything in sight and piling it on the floor. The Agent watched him with delight as he shot webs at various objects around the room and reeled them in. "I'm guessing you won't need any help packing." He laughed as he stood and walked to the door

"I think I'll manage." The teenager cocooned his possessions in a large spider web and slung it over his shoulder.

"I'll send a car to pick you up in an hour." Phil closed his hand around the door knob and left Peter to his untidy packing.

/

Tony hadn't felt so nervous in his entire life. Peter was supposed to be turning up soon and all he could do was in on the sofa and stare at the wall like it was going to collapse. "Tony! Where are you?" Steve called from across the room. The billionaire sank into the sofa and wished it would swallow him before Steve noticed where he was. "There you are!" Steve sighed with relief but Tony sunk lower into the cushioned seat and damn well hoped it would eat him sooner or later.

"I feel like I'm going to die." Tony said sarcastically, looking like a depressed teenager- hair unbrushed, arms flopped to the side and with a face like a wet fish. Steve rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's over dramatic remarks and crossed his arms.

"You don't want Peter to see you like this do you? Imagine what he'd think of the 'Great Tony Stark' then." The super soldier stood his ground as Tony groaned a response that sounded like 'leave me to die'. "J.A.R.V.I.S, how far away from Stark Tower is Mr Parker?" Steve asked the A.I.

"Approximately 10 minutes Sir." The A.I's robotic voice sounded through the room and woke Tony from his trance.

"10 minutes?! I'm not even dressed!" Tony sprang from the sofa, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs.

"Would you like me to prepare a suit for you Sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S asked the worried genius.

"Yes and quickly! But no floral prints like last time!" Tony growled as he ran for the bedroom. Steve chuckled at the memory of last week's date and waited for Tony to return.

/

As the car pulled up outside Stark Tower, Peter stared at it with awe. He's seen the building from afar but he'd never been this close to it or even dreamed that it would be his new home. "Are you ready Mr Parker?" The Agent asked, opening his own door.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Peter laughed and did the same. As the pair approached the glass doors that led to the receptionist's desk Peter got a tingling feeling in his stomach.

"What's the matter Peter?" Phil noticed how Peter suddenly became agitated and he nodded to the receptionist and she unlocked the elevator. Peter gave and uneasy glance around and whispered to the Agent.

"Something's wrong." The superhero tensed as Phil pressed the button which took them to the penthouse suite.

"There's no need to be nervous. Tony and…"

"I'm not nervous! Well, I mean I am…but that's not the point! Something is gonna happen; my Spider-Sense is tingling." Peter persisted, tugging on his shirt collar. Phil furrowed his brow as the elevator made a 'PING!' sound and the door opened revealing the large and modern décor room.

"Try not to be worried for now, you need to meet your new family, go on." The Agent shooed him from the elevator and the door closed, leaving Peter alone and utterly terrified. Slowly, Peter approached what seemed to be the main living room and placed his web bundle on the pristine white carpet. A large, over-dramatic photo of the superhero couple was hung over an electric fire that glowed blue. The teenager wondered if he'd ever take pride of place in such a photo.

"You must be Peter." A voice said from beside him. Peter turned to face Steve Rogers, dressed in a simple white shirt and faded jeans, which was unusual to Peter who had only witnessed him in his red, white and blue spandex. Peter nodded and held out his hand, which Steve shook firmly.

"Nice place you got here." Peter commented, nodding towards the modern furniture. Steve laughed and gestured for him to sit down.

"We hope you'll like it here. We've got everything you need." Steve sat beside him and pointed to the kitchen. "There's the kitchen, we mostly have food in there but sometimes Tony decides to leave a rogue spanner or Stark phone in the cupboard." Steve chuckled and then furrowed his eyebrows. "Speaking of Tony…he should be done getting dressed now!" He shouted out the last part and then the room fell silent. "Tony!" He shouted again, standing from the sofa. "Excuse me for a moment Peter. I need to find Mr Stark." Steve sighed and wandered away down a corridor. Peter relaxed into his chair and smiled to himself.

"I could get used to this." He whispered, closing his eyes. But he quickly opened them after a shattering of glass could be heard and a gust of wind swept through the room.

"If it isn't my old friend Peter Parker." A figure appeared from the broken window and the teenager widened his eyes in disbelief.

"You…" He breathed, scrambling from his seat and stepping back cautiously.

"Oh Peter, Peter, Peter." The Green Goblin tutted and walked closer. "You do know, where ever you go, I will follow." He smiled, flashing a set of perfect white teeth that seemed to clash enormously against the green pallor of his skin.

"You killed my Aunt!" The boy retorted, clenching his fists.

"She was an old feeble woman son…I merely helped her along her way…" The Green Goblin walked over the broken glass that crunched under his heavy duty boots. Peter scanned the area, looking for where that Captain had gone. "Oh, don't worry about your new parents Peter, they're safe and snug in the bedroom where they were gassed by my sleeping remedy a few moments earlier." The Green Goblin broke out in a chorus of manic laughter and began approaching the scared boy.

"They're not my parents." Peter said, outraged, and grasped a nearby barstool and threw it at the imposter. The Green Goblin deflected the attack with his arms and broke the chair in two. He picked up the splintered wooden legs and hurled them at the boy but he trapped them in a string of webbing and swung them back at his opponent.

"Steady son." He growled as the wood and web hit his head with a blow, knocking him to the floor.

"What do you want Osborn?" Peter asked in disgust, lifting the man with the collar of is suit.

"I need bait." He whispered, clawing a Peter's hand but with no luck of him letting go.

"For what? Come on, spit it out!" He screamed, shoving him into a wall; hand now on Norman's throat.

"For the revolution that's gonna happen son." He smiled as the boy lowered him the ground and gave him a puzzled look. "I can understand why you're so confused; I would be if I were you." He said, prying Peter's hand from his throat and kicking him to the ground. Peter groaned in pain and clenched his now aching stomach. "You see son. The world has gotten stranger in the past few years and people have adapted, they've gotten used to the fact that you 'heroes' beat up us 'bad guys' and that their sorry asses get saved every day. But, we need to start making some exceptions." He paused and crouched down beside the wounded boy. "We need to let the bad guys win for a change." He winked and grasped Peter's face with one hand, digging his fingers into his skull. "You're gonna be my bait son, but don't worry, I have some other children for you to talk to too. You know the Fantastic's kids?" He snarled, breathing in the boy's face. "Well they're my bait too. And when your precious new parents come to find you they can help me build what I need to kick-start the revolution." The Green Goblin let go of Peter's face and grabbed him by the wrist.

"What makes you think they'll help you?" Peter mumbled, writhing in his grip.

"You're their new son, Spiderman." He spat, pausing for effect. "And Daddies don't give up without a fight." He laughed, pressing a button on his utility belt and his hover board came hurtling through the window and floated towards them. "Be a good boy and step on the board now. We don't want your Daddies finding out you misbehaved, do we?" He twisted Peter's hand behind his back and pushed him on.

"What you said about 'Daddies don't give up without a fight'…well Norman they always win the fight in the end." He narrowed his eyes as the Green Goblin stepped on beside him and handcuffed him.

"You're their pain and pride Peter and they're going down with you." He retorted and the pair floated out of the building.

Author's notes: The Green Goblin has to be my secondary favourite superhero villain of all time! Listen to the song 'A Freak Like Me Needs Company' from Spiderman the Musical because that's where I got my inspiration for his stance from. Don't forget to favourite, follow and comment. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: I apologise for not being able to post this chapter as I was on holiday! By the way, have any of you been to comic con? If so, let me know what it is like in the comments as I really want to go but I haven't been able to. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

Chapter 4

Thor looked at his brother with utter bewilderment, not sure what to say to him. He didn't know whether to be happy or angry at him. "Who is the Mother of your child?" Thor questioned, eyeing him suspiciously. Loki tensed at this and looked to the floor, tapping the marble with his leather riding boots.

"There is no Mother to the child Thor. I conceived the child using…"

"Magic?" Thor spat, standing and grabbing Loki by the shoulders. "You know how Father feels about magic and you at this particular moment." He said quietly and Loki frowned.

"Well unfortunately for Odin, we Frost giants can have children as males and he locking me up didn't help matters either." Loki explained, unsheathing a dagger from his belt. "While I was in the dungeon, I trapped all my anger and the end product was a child, Thor! A child!" He shouted, throwing the dagger at the throne. It embedded itself into the golden silk backrest and Loki sighed at his own act of foolishness.

"Where is the child?" Thor asked, walking to retrieve the dagger and pulling it from the backrest.

"In my bedchambers, she hasn't eaten in two days." Loki said worryingly. Thor quickly ran to his brother's side and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Well then, let's make haste brother. I have a niece to see." Thor exclaimed and the pair made their way to Loki's bedchambers.

/

Tony woke up to find Agent Coulson standing in his bedroom with a cluster of S.H.E.I.L.D Agents surrounding him. "What the heck happened?!" Tony asked groggily, scanned the room and then realised he was still in his boxer briefs. "Damn it!" He exclaimed, standing from the bed to see Steve sleeping peacefully.

"You've been attacked and Peter is missing." Phil explained, the other Agents tensed at this and Tony narrowed his eyes.

"What?! As far as I know, he never turned up." Tony felt confused, his head hurt and he was freezing because the blasted window was open.

"I personally escorted him to the penthouse and from there I don't know who saw him." Phil said, tossing Tony a pair of jeans that were on the floor.

"Thanks, do you know where Peter is?" Tony questioned, pulling the jeans over his shaking legs. Phil pulled out his phone from his pocket and started tapping away at the screen and Tony did the same.

"We have our Agents everywhere and eyes on all the CCTV cameras." Phil replied as a briefcase floated up from underneath the bed.

"They're too slow for my liking." Tony smirked as the briefcase opened and the Iron Man armour enclosed around his body. He checked his tracking device and immediately got a signal on Peter. "Make sure Steve wake up okay. Do you know who took Peter?" Tony asked, putting full power into his thrusters.

"We don't know yet but it looks like someone broke in through the living room window and there is a sign of struggle. And there was a stress call from the Baxter Building." Phil added and put his phone back as Tony turned to the window.

"I think I'll have to go window pane shopping soon." He commented as he flew through the window.

/

Peter woke up with a really bad headache. H remembered what happened and he sighed at his own carelessness. He could also remember being handcuffed but after that… "I had to take precautions Peter." Peter looked up to see Osborn standing over him, a sly grin on his lips.

"Well of course Norman, no one knows dramatic like you do." Peter snarled, pulling his shackles and trying to peer behind the 'man'.

"Welcome to my lab Mr Parker, where all my dreams come true. Franklin, Valeria meet your new friend." Norman turned and walked to the other side of the room where the siblings were chained to a wall. Peter could see a faired hair boy and girl huddled together, the girl was younger than her brother but didn't show any signs of distress. She just looked at the Green Goblin with cold eyes. "Smile sweetie, you're on CCTV!" He crouched down beside her and brushed her long hair from her face.

"Don't touch me." Valeria swatted his hand away and held onto her brother. "Mom and Dad are coming to get you and they're gonna be real angry." She said confidently. Peter smiled at the girl then laughed.

"See Norman, you can't even scare a child." Peter tilted his head, his hair was sticking to his face and it made an uncomfortable itching sensation. Osborn turned and strolled back to Peter.

"I'm not supposed to scare you, I'm supposed to capture you and scare your parents."

"They're not my parents!" Peter shouted which made him laugh.

"Technically son, they are now. Didn't S.H.I.E.L.D tell you that it was to be your permanent home? Of course not! Because they're lying cheats like the rest of us!" He cackled, bringing a hand across the teenager's face. Peter felt the familiar sting on his cheek which brought tears to his eyes.

"Leave him alone!" A small voice shouted from the other side of the room. Peter admired Franklin's courage but the boy looked terrified.

"Franklin, didn't your parents tell you that you shouldn't interrupt a conversation?" Norman narrowed his eyes and suddenly the rock wall collapsed beside him.

"Of course we did Norman. But not to people like you!" Susan and Reed appeared from the hole in the wall along with Tony who shot the Green Goblin and he went flying across the room.

"Meet the parents! And we're angry as hell!" Tony flew in and punched his fist to the ground.

"Told ya'!" Valeria said as the trio launched themselves at Norman.

/

Loki opened the door to his bedchambers and him and Thor rushed inside. Thor could see a small ice cot in the corner of the room and furrowed his eyebrows. "She's part Frost Giant, Thor, it was the only sleeping arrangements I could conjure up." Loki explained at seeing Thor's confused face. They made their way towards the cot and Thor peered over. He gasped at the sight before him. Inside the cot was a small baby girl wrapped in silk sheets, her hair was black just like her Father's and her eyes were unusual to look at.

"She's beautiful, brother." Thor smiled, the baby's eyes were two different colours- one was midnight black and the other milky white. Thor carefully picked up the baby and cradled her in his arms. "What's her name?" Thor questioned as the baby fell asleep.

"I named her Hela." Loki replied as Thor handed her to him. Loki frowned and placed her back in the cot.

"Does Odin know about her?" Thor asked and Loki shook his head. "And she hasn't eaten either?" Loki sighed.

"Do I look like I produce milk Thor?" The last time I checked, I wasn't a woman!" Loki rolled his eyes and Thor sat on the bed.

"Well brother…you have been known to…"

"…That was a one off!" Loki snapped and Thor shrugged.

"The only option I can think of is to tell Father about your daughter." Thor suggested, making Loki widen his eyes.

"Are you mad?! Who knows what that buffoon would do with her?!" Loki shouted, outraged at him. Thor stood up and looked at the baby, sleeping peacefully.

"Be reasonable, Loki. Odin can help take care of her." Thor said coolly as Loki slicked his hair back.

"I am not taking her to Father, Thor, it's too dangerous. I have an idea; I didn't want to do it but…"

"…But what?" Thor frowned, looking at Loki with worry and confusion.

"But it's risky. I want to send her to Midgard, Thor." Loki placed his hand on the baby's head and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Do you think they would take her in? After all that you did to their world?" Thor shouted. "She would be an outcast…a…a freak!"

"How dare you call her that? She's my child and I will do as I see fit with her!" Loki retorted as Hela opened her eyes and started to cry. "Now look what you've done!" Loki picked up Hela and held her to his chest to soothe her. She immediately stopped and Loki smile at his baby girl.

"I apologise, brother. But why Midgard? How will the humans take care of her?" Thor bombarded him with questions but he was too content with his child to care.

"Well of course, I will be going with her! You imbecile!" Loki snarled. Thor sighed and began to pace the room. "I plan to take her to the bifrost tonight and we shall seek refuge on Midgard. You can either come with me or stay behind." Loki explained, placing Hela in the cot and wrapped her in the blankets. He muttered something under his breath and the ice cot melted down to an ice basket.

"Brother, you know I can't go with you. I would be committing treason and so will you if you go." Thor said defensively. Loki picked up the basket and placed it on the bed.

"It's a risk I have to take." He replied and picked up a green cloak from a coat stand and placed it on his shoulders.

"Well then, brother, I wish you luck." Thor smiled, tears filling his eyes as he hugged Loki and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Goodbye niece." He whispered and walked towards the door.

"Thank you, Thor." Loki said as Thor left the room.

Author's notes: I hope you like this chapter. Please comment, favourite, follow and tell your friends. Thank you for your continued support. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Here's the fifth chapter people! Hope you enjoy and find it as good to read as it was to write. :D

Chapter 5

"Are you alright, kid?" Tony said breathlessly as he lifted up his visor to cut Peter's chains.

"Do I look alright to you? And I'm not a kid!" Peter shakily stood up after Tony cut him free and pushed him away.

"Geez Louise! I just save your ass and you're complaining already! A 'thank you' would have been nice or 'wow! You're the great Tony Stark who just saved me from a maniac!'" Tony faked swooned as Peter sat in a nearby chair. The Green Goblin, who was tied up on the floor, laughed and Tony gave him a death glare.

"Your son isn't very polite, Stark. Maybe you should teach him some manners." He suggested.

"Maybe you should shut your mouth Osborn." Tony retorted. Susan and Reed, who were holding their children protectively, walked across the room to stand beside Tony. Reed handed Valeria over to Susan.

"Take the kids home, Sue. We'll deal with him." Reed said and Susan planted a kiss on his cheek before leaving with Franklin and Valeria in her arms.

"Oh goody, this is just what I wanted! The both of you are here with no wives or children to bother you- apart from you Peter, of course." The Green Goblin chuckled.

"What do you mean 'oh goody'?" Peter barked. "You're tied up with three powerful superheroes around you. What's good about that?" He stood up and prodded a finger in the enemy's face.

"This is what's 'good'!" Norman shouted and kicked Peter in the stomach; he went flying and knocked a remote to the floor which began to flash green.

"Whose idea was it to leave his feet untied? Was it you Stretchy?" Tony shouted, turning to Reed, his robotic arms crossed.

"Sue tied him up, don't blame me!" Reed replied angrily.

"Of course, a woman could never do a man's job properly. Spidey, tie his legs up will ya? Daddy has to tend to some tech." Tony winked and Peter groaned before widening his eyes.

"Urrr…sorry to interrupt your fun 'Dad' but I think I know what the remote does…" Peter pointed to behind where Tony stood and he turned around.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Tony sighed; his visor fell down as he put full energy into the fire power.

"Doom has returned and he wants his daughter back!" A voice boomed from a black hole that had formed in the wall and Norman laughed.

"Victor, you're so glum! Make a dramatic entrance once in a while!" Osborn tutted as Victor Von Doom emerged from the dark abyss.

"I am simple in my ways, Osborn, but my methods of killing are…far more eccentric." He chuckled and shot Tony to the ground.

/

Steve was in no mood to go anywhere fast, but when he found out he had been knocked out for 5 hours and his new son had been kidnapped, along with his boyfriend going after a psychotic villain, he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. "I'm going after him." Steve said, just as Phil finished explaining to him what happened. The Agent tried to stop him as he rushed out the door to 'suit up'.

"It's too dangerous, Steve. Tony hasn't reported anything back to us and it's a classic trap." Phil persuaded but Steve pushed him aside.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to disobey your wishes." Steve sighed, pulling on his suit quickly and picking up his shield. "Do you know where Tony went?" Steve asked.

"Not a clue, Cap." Phil replied, shrugging. Steve wandered to the kitchen and opened a random cupboard where, as he suspected, was a Stark Phone.

"Well, if I was Tony. I would send my boyfriend a map of where I went." Steve fumbled with the equipment and surely enough a message popped up on the screen. "Perfect!" He cried and left in pursuit of Tony. Phil rolled his eyes but admired the Captain's courage; after all, he was his favourite out of all the superheroes he had encountered.

/

"I'm gettin' real tired of your shit Doom!" Tony screamed as he launched an arsenal of missiles at the green hooded man. Doom dodged the attack but Reed wrapped his elasticated arms around him and threated to squeeze him to death.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here, Victor, but leave now." Reed tightened his grip and Victor groaned in pain.

"I have come for Valeria, Richards." Doom said, his voice becoming hoarse. Tony marched up to Victor and stood his ground.

"We've told you this at least 50 times in the past hour, Doom! Valeria isn't your daughter! Know when to give up!" Tony said and turned to look at Reed but his eyes were full of fear. "Reed…"

"It's true Tony, Val belongs to Doom but not the Doom we know. The parallel universe Doom, this Doom." Reed explained but Tony frowned with confusion.

"You mean, 'your daughter' is from a parallel universe?! That's messed up!" Tony complained but was caught off guard when the Green Goblin tackled him from behind with a knife in his hand.

"You don't know the meaning of 'messed up' Stark. You've never experienced pain like I have." Osborn said through gritted teeth. Tony, who's visor was up, screamed when Osborn made a long cut across his cheek. "A pain such as this was a luxury when I was held captive. I will make you feel pain, Stark- Slow and excruciating pain." He laughed; Tony struggled to release himself as Osborn struggled to release himself as Osborn cut deeper into his flesh. Reed tried to help Tony but was held back by the parallel Doom.

"Watch your friend die, Richards! And then when he's dead I will personally kill you myself!" The caped villain harshly pushed him to the floor as Reed struggled to catch his breath.

"You're not going to do that!" Suddenly, Steve Roger appeared and threw his shield at Doom who screamed at the surprise attack. The Green Goblin froze and smiled at the Captain.

"How nice of you to join us, Rogers, we were having so much fun." Osborn flinched as Steve approached and pulled the knife from his hand. He gasped as the Captain lifted him by the shoulders and threw him on top of Doom.

"Don't touch him, ever again! Do you hear me!?" Steve screamed and when he noticed an unconscious Peter on the ground, he ran to his aid. "What happened to Peter?" Steve asked. Tony wiped the blood from his face and stood by his lover's side.

"He was knocked out in the fight." Tony replied. Steve sighed and lifted Peter over his shoulder, carrying him away.

"I'll stay here until the cops turn up. You and Tony take Peter to the hospital." Reed said, standing from the floor.

"Thank you, Mr Richards." Steve said gratefully and they walked away.

/

When Peter woke up he didn't know where he was and his mouth was as dry as sandpaper. All he could manage was a muffled groan when he opened his eyes. "He's awake, Tony. Peter's awake!" Steve said excitedly. Tony made his way to the hospital bed and sat down beside Steve, a grin on his lips.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Tony winked, causing Peter to groan even more and roll over. "Don't be like that, we saved your ass!" Tony complained as Peter pulled his blanket over his head.

"Teenagers." Both superheroes said and Peter managed a cracked laugh. Tony playfully pulled the blanket off Peter and he smiled down at him. Peter noticed a long stitch across Tony's cheek and grimaced.

"Here, have some water," Steve handed over a plastic cup and Peter gulped down the refreshing beverage. He relaxed in the hospital bed and checked his hands- a few scrapes and bruises were visible but nothing too noticeable. Unlike Tony whose stitches were black against his tanned skin.

"So then, what happened to you?" Peter asked slowly, unsure of whether his voice would work. Tony ghosted a hand over his own cheek, the painful memory of last night's antics still fresh in his mind.

"Osborn." Tony said simply, making Peter frown. He opened his mouth to speak but Steve shushed him.

"There is some things better left unsaid son." Steve said soothingly. Peter placed his cup of water on the bedside cabinet.

"Speaking of 'sons'…" Peter began, making Tony tense up. "You're really gonna be my new parents?" He pried; Tony relaxed a little which made Peter laugh.

"Well, only if you want to…" Steve replied and Peter mockingly crossed his arms.

"I guess that would be alright…" Peter broke into a wide grin and Steve patted him on the shoulder.

"There are some ground rules though." Tony began and Steve placed his head in his hands. "1…" He stood from the chair and paced the room. "…Do not touch my stuff, ever!" He jabbed him in the chest. "2, bedtime is 10 o'clock- after then it's parent's time." Tony joked causing Steve to blush.

"You mean…oh god! No!" Peter shivered.

"3, both ladies and men are welcome in the house but no psychopaths. I've had a few in my time." Tony recollected. "And finally 4…" Tony flumped on the bed. "You will be required to attend missions." And with that last remark Peter sighed. He never did like the whole teamwork thing and Fury clamped down on him for every wrong thing he did.

"But, but…"

"No buts, Peter." Steve said sternly and Peter smiled with sarcasm. And with that last sentence, his new parents left him to rest.

Author's notes: How did I do? Please comment, follow and like. I have been very appreciative of your reviews and I'm so glad/surprised that you like my story so far. I hope you found it funny in places; I'm starting to think that Tony and Peter make a great Father and Son combo. What do you think? Let me know in the comments. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Here's a chapter full of fluffy romance…enjoy… :D

Chapter 6

Loki pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. The warm sunny days were nothing compared to the freezing cold nights and Loki didn't mind the cold, he was a Frost Giant after all. "We're going on a journey, Hela." Loki whispered, cradling the baby basket. Hela smiled up at her Father, a picture of innocence, Loki wondered what she'd be like when she gained her powers. He walked along the bridge that led to the bifrost with worry. As he approached the gates he saw the figure of Heimdall in the distance. Loki growled at Heimdall as he blocked the entrance, his staff stood threatingly in front of his chest.

"What business do you have here, son of Laufey?" Heimdall said coldly. Loki sighed, he had no time for games and he's spotted the baby which could only mean trouble.

"My business has no concern of yours." Loki snarled and Heimdall froze up in an icy prison. He was glad he had his powers back because the situation would have been incredibly awkward otherwise. "And that's how you defeat a naïve gatekeeper my dear." He smiled and Hela giggled. Loki continued into the bifrost and placed the baby basket on the floor. He prepared the bifrost and set course of Midgard as a giant portal opened up in front of him; Loki then picked up the basket and clenched it tightly. "Here we go, Hela." Loki breathed and stepped into the portal.

/

Peter walked into the now familiar building and noted how the broken windows had been replaced and so had the sofa. "I know you're a billionaire and all but do you have to change the furniture every week?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Well, it does help to keep the love life more comfortable." Tony said, elbowing Steve who went bright red and tried to hide his face by running to the kitchen, resulting in him tripping over his own feet. "Easy there tiger, anyone would think you're too eager." Tony smiled as Steve quickly got up. Peter sighed, placing his stuff on the sofa.

"For starters, I don't want to witness anything like that ever again." Peter cringed, Tony made his way to the bar and poured a scotch- then downed it in one go. "The last time I was here, I never got to see my room. Could you show me where it is?" Peter suggested. Tony clicked his fingers and a screen appeared him front of him, he punched in a few buttons and then D.U.M.M.I.E appeared from behind the bar- carrying a room key.

"D.U.M.M.I.E will show you the way, most of your stuff is in the wardrobe." Tony explained as D.U.M.M.I.E used his robotic arm to pick up Peter's bag.

"What do you mean most of my stuff?" Peter questioned, D.U.M.M.I.E paused by the teenager's side, ready to show him the way.

"All of your possessions are there…but the clothing has been replaced with something a little more…stylish…" Tony said sheepishly, downing another scotch.

"Were the university jumpers and faded jeans a little old fashioned?" Peter said- eyes wide. Steve smiled at Peter and patted him on the shoulder.

"Tony thought you needed a fresh start."

"And nothing beats a fresh start like a fresh wardrobe." Tony winked; Peter rolled his eyes and turned around with D.U.M.M.I.E in the lead. When Peter had disappeared from sight Tony sauntered over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What do you think?" Steve asked, leaning his head on Tony.

"Think about what?" Tony replied, eyes darkening.

"About our new family?" Steve smiled, staring deep into the brown eyes in front of him. Tony leaned into Steve's ear making the Captain blush.

"I think that our new little family is just fine, darling." Tony whispered seductively. Steve closed his eyes as a small groan escaped his lips. Tony pushed his boyfriend on the nearby couch and leaned into his lap- placing small kisses on his face.

"I love you." Steve said as Tony locked lips with his, silencing him. The kiss deepened as Tony gained entrance to Steve's mouth and his placed his hands on Tony's waist- pulling him closer. When the pair broke apart they were panting with effort and lust.

"Pretty good for an old man." Tony joked.

"Shut up." Steve growled, smashing their lips together once more. Steve hadn't felt so alive since taking down the Green Goblin and the parallel Doom- that energy was powered by anger but this energy was driven by love, unconventional love.

"Oh for crying out loud! Get a room! I was only gone for a few minutes and I come back to find your hands all over each other! Please, for my benefit, restrain yourselves!" The pair pulled apart and awkwardly peered over the sofa to find Peter, arms crossed, frowning.

"I thought you were unpacking, Mr?" Tony said as his stood from the sofa and uncreased his shirt. Steve remained seated, trying to hide his face.

"Hello? Superhero! I can do things faster than you think. Please, next time, warn me before you start fonduing on the sofa!" Peter explained with a disgusted look on his face. Tony raised a questioning eyebrow before pointing at his son and then to the washing up on a counter in the kitchen.

"As a punishment you can was up for interrupting 'parent's time'." Tony said sternly.

"But you said that 'parent's time' was after 10 o'clock!" Peter complained, standing his ground as the washing up looked like it had been there since he went into hospital- which was a long time.

"New rule, 'parent's time' is whenever you leave the room."

"But…"

"No buts."

"Oh come on! I mean…"

"…It doesn't matter Tony. You're being too harsh. Peter it's okay." Steve reasoned with the genius and he eased off.

"Thanks, Dad." Peter smiled at Steve who had risen from the sofa.

"Hang on…if he's Dad…then that means…"

"Hello Mom!" Peter said with mock sarcasm, playfully poking Tony on the shoulder as he passed.

"I AM NOT BEING MOM!" Tony shouted, stamping his foot which resulted in Peter and Steve erupting into a fit of giggles.

"I can see it now on the cover of 'The Daily Bugle': Mom Stark and Dad Rogers adopt 'The Amazing Spider-man." Peter depicted in mock wonder. Steve laughed even louder causing Tony to turn red of embarrassment.

"Fine then, if you don't mind me, I'll be in my workshop where I will be doing something MANLY!" Tony tutted and walked away in a huff.

"Mom doesn't seem very happy." Peter commented as Father and son sat on the sofa.

"He'll come round. So anyway, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Steve asked, handing Peter the remote.

"Sure."

"Well, we've got lots of choices."

/

When Loki stepped through the portal and into the void that transported them to Midgard, he held Hela close to him in her basket. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of the rainbow bridge as the colours were bright and eye catching- like a child's dream. "We're nearly there my sweet, just a bit further." Loki said as he spotted the end of the portal. When they reached the end, Loki stepped out into the darkness. He melted away the basket and clutched the baby close to his chest. "Now then…where are we?" Loki pondered to himself. They were in a building that looked like an office; Loki could just make out in the gloom a secretary's desk and some seating areas. But the things that grabbed his attention the most were giant logos sprayed to the walls- but in the darkness he couldn't make out what they said. "Hold on dearest." Loki whispered soothingly as he placed the baby on a nearby chair and muttered something under his breath. Suddenly, ice formed on his hand glowing a soft blue that was enough for him to read with. He held the light up to the logo and immediately gasped. "It can't be…" Loki said as the room fell silent. "Come on, Hela. Let's be gone from this place." Loki snarled just before the lights in the room turned on.

"And what the HELL do you think you're doing here?!" Loki stepped towards Hela as a figure approached him. He picked up the baby and tried to vanish but his powers were drained from opening such a big portal.

"You can't hurt me, Stark. I have my powers back." Loki said defensively.

"I didn't say I was going to hurt you. I just want to know why YOU are here. You of all people." Tony replied, J.A.R.V.I.S had alerted him of a magical power surge in the building but he had only woken him up- leaving Steve and Peter upstairs, unaware of the night time visitor.

"Why should I tell you my plans?" Loki seethed; he didn't want to risk Tony finding out why he was here because he could easily call The Avengers which would result in him going back to where he started. Tony blankly stared at the God before rubbing his eyes and after all, he was still half asleep.

"Is that a baby?"

"Yes."

"Why in the name of doughnuts would you steal a baby?!" Tony ranted, completely changing the subject.

"Are you mortals so incompetent? She is my own child!" Loki screamed causing Tony to freak out.

"You have a child? When in the…you know what…I don't even want to ask!" Tony said, sighing heavily.

"Good! Because I don't want to talk about it! Especially not with you!" Loki retorted and then Tony flopped on the sofa making Loki raise an eyebrow.

"Am I really that bad to talk to?" Tony laughed. Loki felt uneasy in his presence, he felt unable to tell what he was going to do next- laugh or push him through a window as payback.

"Well, yes, Stark. You demand too much."

"I demand too much? You were the one who wanted to be king of the mountain!" Tony replied. Loki shifted on his feet while feeling totally awkward about the whole situation. He wanted to leave; he was talking to the enemy and starting to enjoy it, which was the worst possible thing to do. It was like the penthouse suite situation all over again, if he hadn't chucked him through the window he didn't know what else he could have done. "What's the matter, Loki? Is throwing me through a window again too clique for you?" Tony teased with a glint in his eye that Loki recognised as trouble- trouble that only Loki caused.

"I could kill you right now, Stark, if I wanted to. But I'm not going to because that would be too easy. Now, if you let me be on my way…"

"You're not going anywhere. And you still haven't answered my question: What are you doing here?" Tony stood from the sofa and walked towards Loki with his arms crossed.

"I am here for a fresh start. A new beginning with my daughter." Loki replied as Hela squirmed in his arms. Loki was worried for her, she felt thin underneath her sheets. "Stark, she needs food and protection, shelter from Odin." Loki explained, he eyes almost pleading. Tony felt bad for him, sure, but he couldn't just come to his house, threaten to kill him and the demand food and a place to stay.

"Loki, you know I can't…The Avengers…"

"Please, Stark." This is the only thing I ask of you." Loki pleaded. Tears formed in his eyes and his lip trembled. Tony sighed and the gestured for him to come closer.

"Okay, but only for a few days." Tony said as he led Loki towards the elevators.

"Thank you, Stark." Loki smiled, wiping his eyes.

"Please, call me Tony."

Author's notes: Hope you liked this chapter. Please comment, like and follow if you did. :)


End file.
